Sealing Cracks 10 DEAD
by The Ender Pickaxe
Summary: Jesse died destroying the command block. But something more sinister is slowly coming to the attention of the new Order. The world is dying, and the mark of a wither skull and the withering body of victims are the only clues. And even more, a Wither Plague is evolving, much worse than before, cracking the group. But heroes must learn to seal the cracks. Rated T. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR EPISODE FIVE UNTIL AT LEAST A FEW WEEKS. NO ONE SHOULD CALL EPISODE FOUR A SPOILER ANYMORE. Anyway, sorry for caps. The ships in this fanfic will be FemJesse and Lukas near the beginning and end. There will also be a family ship, with Lukas and an OC. There will also be a minor Magnus and Ellie, an Axel and Olivia, an Aiden and Maya, and a MaleJesse and Petra (Jesstra) ship. You may be asking WHAT?! BOTH JESSES?! AND WHY SO MANY SHIPS?! IMPOSSIBLE! I know, but just read the story and you will get it. Anyways, enjoy!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV (The most unique line in the world!)

Prologue

"Jesse, I know you can do this!" Olivia said.

"So do I!" Lukas shouted from his spot as he continued to shoot an endless stream of fireworks.

"We all do!" Axel agreed, and Reuben oinked.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot" Jesse replied modestly.

Jesse sat herself in the minecart launcher. Ready to be fired into the belly of the beast. Her heart was racing. But she did her best to ignore it as the TNT lit up, and she gave her friends a final glance. WitherStorm, it's round two. She thought to herself.

Just before the minecart went off, a pink object jumped up and landed square on Jesse's lap. Reuben, her life-long friend.

"Reuben?! This is no place for a..." Jesse started, but the TNT exploded and they were off. "PIG!"

They flew through the air together, straight for the incredibly tiny hole in the Storm. Jesse screamed. They weren't going to make it. Luckily, a stray floating block of dirt bashed into the back of the cart, giving it an extra little boost. Jesse and Reuben made it into the hole. Just.

Jesse fell out of the cart, with Reuben right behind her. They tumbled down a small pile of purplish obsidian.

"Reuben, you shouldn't have scared me like that!" Jesse whispered to the pig, then glanced around at the freakish insides of the Storm. "Then again, I'm kinda glad not to be alone here".

The insides were completely made out of a variety of blocks, mostly obsidian, all tinged purple or black. Strange glowing purple ores shimmered in the walls, on strange objects also in the wall. The ores looked very much like faces, staring in terror and...

Those are no ores.

Jesse stood up and took a closer look. Yes, there was no mistaken it. As well as blocks, the Storm used actual living beings to evolve itself. At realisation of this, Jesse shivered.

"Creepy".

As Jesse continued to observe the faces sticking out of the Storm's body, she swore she could hear whispering in deep voices.

"Join us, join us".

Jesse shook her head and slapped herself for good measure. That was just her imagination, right? Probably just the pressure of it all.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Jesse's feet rumbled, and later moved completely. The inside of the Storm was turning around. Jesse and her pig rolled with the belly, and fell on her face. Once it stopped she tried not to puke. But when she looked up, the eyes of Otis the butcher were staring right down on her. Reuben's nightmare.

Reuben squealed. Turning around, he ran, not even looking a second glance.

"Reuben! Not the third time!" She cried out, and ran after the pig.

Jesse chased Reuben through a maze of purple blocks and bodies of humans and mobs, with the whispering continuing to play with her mind.

"Shut up!" She shouted to the voices. "Just shut up!"

When Reuben finally stopped in his tracks, Jesse reminded herself to get Reuben a pig-tracker, and found herself in a massive open area.

"Whoa! Reuben, I think we found what we were looking for".

Sitting proudly in the very middle, pulsing brightly, was the thing that had caused too much trouble. The command block. Surrounded by black tentacles.

Jesse only hesitated for a moment, but proceeded to run straight for it. She raise the handle of the enchanted sword and brought the blade down onto the block. It didn't smash instantly, but cracks began to show. She smashed it a second time. Now the amount of cracks were multiplied. Just one more hit and it would be over. Instead, she heard a roar, like a metallic skeleton taking a dying breath. And a second later, a pair of hands clasped her. They were freezing, and they gripped hard. Jesse slammed the handle of the sword into her attacker, and turned to see what it was.

The figure had the shape of a human, and was shaded completely black. Its eyes shone purple, very much like the Storm. Its armour, once redstone-red but now blood-crimson, was barely recognisable. But Jesse gasped anyway at the monster that had asked her and Olivia to be her assistants (well, mainly Jesse), argued with the King of Griefers, and inspired all of Redstonia to follow in her footsteps.

"Ellegaard, what happened?"

Ellie didn't reply. Instead, she put on a skeleton-like grin, and snapped her fingers. Two creepers jumped out of their spots in the wall and immediately went to attack Jesse. Both black and purplish and withered like Ellegaard. As Jesse decapitated one, she came to a realisation that any living thing absorbed by the Storm could be used against her. The other withered creeper exploded, but not doing much damage to anything, trying to coward it out. Reuben squealed as a withered adult pig attempted to bite his tail, but Jesse sliced at it's legs, making it unable to move.

The Storm's stomach turned yet again, but Wither Ellie managed to keep her feet planted as the whole space turned upside down and she was literally hanging from the ceiling, unlike Jesse and Reuben who tumbled. Jesse got up and shouted, "Ellie, stop this!"

Wither Ellie jumped down to Jesse's level, taking no fall damage. She extended her arm, and moved it forwards, as if pushing something in front of her. A piston appeared from next to Jesse, and shoved an already-bruised Jesse back into the wall. She smashed the piston with her sword, and charged Ellie, knocking her to the ground. They fought right in front of the command block.

"What happened to you? How did you get this?" Jesse repeated as they tussled on the ground. "I don't want to kill you".

Wither Ellie pulled up her legs and forced Jesse off of her, and stood up in a defensive position. She spoke, and spoke in a voice that wasn't hers, "Of course you don't. And that's one of the reasons why I need you".

"What?"

"When this body came up for me, I thought it had variety, as everyone had loved it so much. But when she came to me, I realised she was nothing more than a lying cheat. Even deeper down, the only thing that interested me was that she was truely dying on the inside, with guilt and grief eating at her, at the loss of Magnus the Rogue. Redstone isn't an important skill for my needs. So this body is useless. But you, you're so much different. You never gave up, even when all seemed lost. You are brave. Truthful. Pure. Powerful. And you, with the amulet and the enchanted axe, are harnessing incredible power. Once I am with you, we will become an incredible entity. One that can manipulate all worlds. More than this. All of them".

"You're saying you don't want to possess Ellegaard, but you want me instead".

"Exactly".

Suddenly, Wither Ellie stepped forward flicked her wrist. A red sword instantly appeared in her hand, pulsing like the command block. She pushed herself forward and tried to bring it down to Jesse's skull; Jesse stepped back, but not fast enough. The blade flew, and left a scar on her eye, already beginning to bleed. Doing a ridiculous move, Jesse dropped her sword. Wither Ellie picked it up swiftly. She didn't really dual wield, so she threw the enchanted sword to the side. She kicked Jesse to her knees.

"Before we get started, I want to say this. I'm satisfied by you're work. I will give you the chance to ask one question, and I will answer honestly" Wither Ellie smiled.

"Okay then. If the command block is destroyed with the Storm inside of you, will you return to normal?"

"No, but it will only give you a portion of power. Why do you ask, Jessica?"

"Because you're about to get owned by a pig".

The smug smirk fell off her face as the realisation came to her. She turned to the command block and extended her palm, but it was way too late. Reuben the pig brought down the sword onto the heart of the beast. There was massive roar of pain as the tentacles went limp.

"Run, Reuben! Go!" Jesse shouted, and tackled Wither Ellie. Reuben hesitated and oinked, not wanting to leave his best friend. "It isn't safe here! I promise we'll see each other again! Just go! Save yourself!".

With that, he ran away to the hole of entry, not looking to see Wither Ellie stab Jesse in the thigh. By the time Wither Ellie got up, the pig was gone. Hiding her fury, she turned to a Jesse in agony.

"Resourceful, I must say. You're even smarter than I thought. Oh well, let's get to it".

Jesse looked up to see the blood-red sword that would later match the colour of her own blood. But she smiled. Her job was done.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **THE HYPE! THE HYPE!**

 **Well, yeah. This chapter may seem off, but remember it's a PROLOGUE! The start of the new MCSM fanfic. QUICK LET'S MAKE THE FANDOM GROW!**

 **Erm... Nothing else to say right now. Just keep up to date, and it'll all be cool.**

 **Cya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of WorldBender

_One month later..._

 _WorldBender. Open your eyes. It is time._

It took a breath. It opened its eyes. But it could only see darkness.

 _Darkness,_ it thought, _Is beautiful. But darkness will not help at this time._

It blinked, but the dark was still there. It blinked again, but this time it could see every corner of wherever it was. Completely surrounded in strange black cubes. It recalled the word _Obsidian_ , from vocabulary from long ago.

For weeks, it had been enlightened. Painful, but the pain was worth it. Daunting, but the last thing to fear. For weeks, it had been taught by a master. A genius. For weeks, it was trained by the master.

But now it was ready.

It closed its eyes again. This time it imagined being an enderman, its body being transported from underneath to the surface above. The dangerous world invaded by things called 'humans'. The rage of the very mention of humans pushed it harder, until it was no longer resting on stone.

It stood up and looked around. It was night time. Just as it liked it. Only a couple torches lit up the area, wherever it was. It looked at them, disgusted. It stared at them harshly, and the fires extinguished. A gift. A default power.

The WorldBender, as it was called, relished it.

It heard a sword being unsheathed behind it. A human with a shocked look on his face, holding an diamond sword. It wore blue and black armour, and had darker skin than normal. Not withered. The sword created light, and had orange flames coming off it; an enchanted sword with fire aspect. The enchantment must have been recent.

 _Pathetic,_ It thought. _A weak and lowly human, trying to challenge something powerful than itself. All humans have these flaws. It's time to put this one in its place._

"Jesse?" He asked. "What... How are you...?"

The entity did not know who 'Jesse' was. That word never existed. It was foreign. But it did know it. Jesse was its old name, old identity, before it understood. Jesse was a human. What was it now? The WorldBender. It spoke, in a voice that sounded like whoever Jesse was, but laced with poison.

"You do not understand. Jesse was a human. I am not human. I would never admit being one, or a friend of one. Humans are a menace to this world, and Notch himself should be ashamed of what he even created," It aimed its palm outwards at the human. "I am the WorldBender. An entity who understands the true goals of the great Storm. You are a human. You are a lying cheat, agreeing to a cause of lies. You are not pure, no human ever will be. It is time to accept who you are, and the truth," A volley of black skulls appeared and launched themselves at the human. "Goodbye, Gabriel".

The smoking projectiles hit Gabriel before he could even cry out.

 _That was too easy,_ WorldBender thought as it picked up the enchanted sword. _Too, too easy. If this is what I must face, then my journey to finish this will be simple._

WorldBender felt a sharp sensation of power and cold as two powerful orbs gently floated from the body into its own, making it stronger, but only just.

Experience, that was what they were called. WorldBender needed more Experience.

It saw the windows of buildings glow again, a sign that people were disturbed. The explosions were too loud. The WorldBender had to leave. It was not strong enough.

Yet.

 _Thank you for choosing me._ It thought to itself.

 _You are welcome. You are the only human who was ever close to pure._

 _Do not fear, master. The world will be saved from these horrible beings before we know it. We just need time._

Indeed, the WorldBender was no longer two separate beings. No longer Jesse the human and the WitherStorm. No, the Wither had chosen her. She had accepted it. They became one. They understood each other. Their goals were equal. They would not be stopped.

As WorldBender blended back into the shadows of the night, as the first humans entered to open, it swore that everything would change.

Starting tomorrow.

 **YEAH! FIRST ACTUAL CHAPTER! And sorry for the mistake before, I posted the wrong thing.**

 **Anyway, I might get the next chapter out later, cuz I'm still working out some stuff and those ASSESSMENTS ARE BACK AT IT FOR THE HOLIDAYS!**

 **DK: Really?**

 **Me: Meh! Oh well, Cya guys, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Jesse?

"Would you rather fight three giant zombies with just three snowballs and a fishing rod, or ten skeletons with an iron sword and splash potion of healing?" Olivia asked. "That's all you have. Nothing else, no armour or food".

"Woah, that's a tough one," Axel thought for a while. "I'd take my chances with the giant zombies".

"They could step on you and they'd never even notice!"

"I know, but big things are slow, right? So I could just lead them near a cliff, fishing rod their eyes and use the snowballs to push them off!"

"What if you were in a desert? Or the middle of the ocean?" Lukas added in.

"Well, ocean giants don't exist. But in a desert, well, I'd make a robot of cacti around me, and the giants would be too stupid to avoid it".

"Wha-"

"Lukas, just him use his imagination, okay?" Olivia said. "It's like he rarely ever does".

"Hey!" Axel glared at her, and Reuben fell on his back and laughed.

"Do you guys even know what 'sleep' is? It's where you close your eyes on a bed and rest, in case you didn't know" Petra groaned from her own bed. There was a dull thud somewhere outside, from the door of the Temple. Someone was knocking at the door. "Ah, screw this. Since you obviously can't be quiet, I'm just gonna answer whoever is at the door, then go outside and kick a few creepers in the face".

She stood up and left her quarters, grabbing her golden sword on the way, and slamming the door shut.

"You know, it IS our fault we're in her room in the first place. How DID we even end up here, anyway?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll get my own cake myself next time" Axel admitted.

"You can get cake by yourself in the kitchen. Why would you find cake in Petra's room anyway?"

"We should go back to our own rooms and get some rest. It's five in the morning, and you guys have to raid an abandoned temple today, and I need to rebuild a church" Lukas reasoned. "And I still get creeped out with all the skulls on armour stands. It's kinda weird".

"Aw, but we just started! And the skulls aren't that weird!" Axel moaned like a baby.

"And besides, we're raiding the temple in the afternoon. That's enough time to get more rest if we need it, right?" Olivia agreed.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll stay a bit longer. And it's my go, anyway. Would you rather build a tiny pathetic shack but keep it as long as you wish, or build something majestic but have it torn down a week later by endermen?"

"Um... I'd probably-"

Petra burst into the room again. But she no longer had the irritated and tired look on her face from thirty seconds ago. It was the complete opposite, looking shocked and awake like no one had ever seen her before. And if Petra was shocked, then something was up.

"What?" Axel asked.

Petra shook her head, and stood to the side. Behind her, standing in the doorway, was a boy with brown hair wearing a white shirt with red suspenders attached to his blue trousers. He also had black shoes and emerald eyes.

Reuben oinked, obviously knowing him, and went over to be stroked. The boy leaned down to do so.

"Haha, it's good to see you to, buddy. It's been a while" He spoke to the pig.

"Petra, who's this?" Olivia asked.

"I'm Jesse. I heard my sister was with you guys, AND she killed the WitherStorm. I'd like to see her, you know where she is?" The boy said. He stood back up and saw all eyes trained on him. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

The Order glanced at each other in worry. They had heard a few stories about Jesse's twin brother, how they and were raised together, but they didn't actually expect him to come over. Apparently, he didn't know the full story. Then Axel opened his mouth to reply, but Lukas beat him to it. "She did destroy the WitherStorm, but- but she died in the process. I am so, so sorry".

Jesse's eyes widened. He leaned against a wall, then sank to the floor. Reuben went to nudge him. Jesse accepted the comfort. The others looked at him in pity.

"If that's the case," Jesse sighed after a minute of silence. "Can I go see her body? If you've buried her already, then it's fine, but still..."

"No, we don't mind taking her out again. For you. And then, if you want to, you can stay with us for a bit. You look really tired" Lukas said modestly.

"Thanks. You're Lukas, right? The leader of the Ocelots?"

"Well, I WAS, until the rest of the gang ditched me and became the Blaze Rods".

"Oh, okay. And from left to right, Axel, Olivia and Petra?"

"You got that right! Now come on, let's go to the memorial".

TIME SKIP

The entity hide in the shadows. Invisible to the naked eye. It looked at the memorial. It was glad it managed to drag the body back with it, or people would worry.

It couldn't reveal itself yet. It had managed to get a few victims, yes, but it still wasn't strong enough. Many mobs had fallen at its hands, but only that one human. It needed more. It had done a bit of spying. It remembered the temporary host body. The redstone engineer. Against the odds, she had survived, and was in a hospital coma. Perfect.

When the WitherStorm had sucked her up, it enjoyed how she thought. A solid picture of how she wanted the world, just like it did. Different plans, but technically the same. It wanted her almost more than it wanted Jessica. It sadly had to abandon her. So the WorldBender wanted her back.

But it didn't have to kill her. No, her experience was already absorbed from her system. If it left her alone, the engineer would wake up and basically be a zombie. Lifeless, with no emotion. No goals to life. Humans wouldn't understand that, being the mortals they were. It couldn't bring itself to leave her to that fate. The WorldBender wasn't evil. It just needed to guide the world to a better life.

So it made a plan. It would happen. Ellegaard the redstone engineer would be part of the WorldBender's picture in this world. It would happen tonight.

But what to do with the body of the warrior? It already knew what to do with it. At least warn the humans with the body, but it bet that they wouldn't take the warning. That would show that humans won't be smart enough to prepare. Another reason why they must be changed or destroyed.

It looked around. It was still dark, but the sun was beginning to rise. It had to act fast. WorldBender lugged the body towards the memorial of Jesse. But Jesse wasn't dead, but Jesse was dead. She was still alive, but taken a whole new role, tossing old memories aside. WorldBender stopped right in front of the grave. It lifted its foot and stomped hard. The obsidian shattered like glass. It shoved the body of Gabriel the ex-warrior in the hole where it once lay. WorldBender dropped the note into the hole. There.

The sound of a door opening and chatter made it stop. It didn't have time to re-seal the hole. Jesse's old friends, aka the New Order, were approaching. Without hesitation, it ran as quickly as it could, back to the safety of darkness.

Light makes you vulnerable. But in darkness, it's you who has the upper hand.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Okay, just going to make it clear now. Rated T for coarse language, violent combat, some romance and creepy possession scenes.**

 **This also sounds very similar to Purple Eyes of Despise, as well as my other Minecraft story, Two Factions. Don't worry! No plagiarism is involved! The Purple Eyes of Despise (which is a rather good fanfic), is basically where the command block is mind-controlling Jesse. Two Factions (which none of you probably read) is where Icy (an OC) is fully aware of the possession, and she's trying to fight it, but she can't. In this one, Jesse and the command block have become one entity. Yeah.**

 **AAAAAAAANYWAY, what should I do? Faster updates but chapters are shorter? Or longer times between chapters, but they're longer? Just wanna know.**

 **DK: Cya!**

 **Me: Oi! That's my thing! NO ONE STEALS MY THING! *tackles DK and cameraman stops recording** *


	4. Chapter 3: Fear

_"Ellie! You have to leave, now!" Ivor called out._

 _She couldn't understand what was going on. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer was standing in the Temple. THEIR old temple. But all around her, it was crumbling. Stone blocks falling like primed tnt, hitting the ground and exploding into tiny pixels. Glass shattering, just like bones would after falling over a thousand chunks off a cliff. Valuable blocks made from strong minerals like diamond, emeralds or obsidian smashing into the surface, cracking it. Most of the roof had already caved in, exposing the sky which was a dark indigo instead of aqua blue. Rain stung her face. The rubble had turned the Temple into a dark maze, impossible to navigate, with them trapped in the middle of it. Besides the ear-piercing sounds of destruction around her, she also could just make out voices, whispering to her, like a metallic skeleton taking a final dying breath. All around her, the sounds overlapped each other, sending waves of fear through her soul._

 _"What are you waiting for? Leave us and run! You really need to go, Ellegaard!"_

 _Ellie turned and spotted the old Brewer a few blocks behind her, with a twisted ankle, but still hanging on. Soren, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. He was having a hard time keeping conscious and was lying on the ground, armour damaged so much they could see his tuxedo underneath, with Ivor dragging him along. Both had lost their weapons._

 _"No, I'm not leaving you both to fend for yourselves" She shot at Ivor, grabbing his shoulder. He shrugged it off._

 _"Ellegaard, you must go! Take this potion and get far away from here!" Ivor reached into his inventory and pulled out a potion of invisibility. He tossed it at the Engineer, "Now go before it's too late. Run!"_

 _He meant it. He must have. Because he shoved her away, which sent her a few steps back. Ellie hesitated, which resulted in an accusing look from the brewer. They stared at each other for a few seconds, sending messages without words. The loud thud of a falling stone block next to her snapped them out of their stupors. She drank the potion, but not before a single tear rolled out. She took one last look at them, the members of the Order. She would be the last one left. A loner. She turned and started to run away, more tears flowing out._

 _Ellie dug her heels into the cracked stone floor and stopped when she heard the yelp of shock, followed by a wail of pain. She glanced behind her, and it was all she could do to not scream out loud. An arrow, a black and dangerous sparrow, had buried itself into Ivor's left leg, causing him to fall in shock. A dark figure appeared out of nowhere in purple smoke, teleported like an enderman, and loomed over the Brewer. The axe was buried into his head before he could yelp. Ellie felt the scream leaving her mouth, but managed to hold it in. Her heart full of fear, she looked away and buried her face into her hands as he decapitated Soren as if he were butter, the axe still covered in Ivor's blood. The figure turned to her, glowing purple eyes penetrating the darkness. That bald head, green armour and black mask were easily recognisable._

She woke up before she could hear her own screams, and sobbed into the night.

VVVVVVVV

 **Yeah... Sorry I'm late. It's just SCHOOL IS INTERRUPTING MY STUFF WITH WRITING! LOL, I know School is good, though. Also I have Writers Block.**

 **DK: IT'S NOT!**

 **Me: You're home-schooled... Anyway! Updates WILL BE SLOWER, and if a chapter come out quickly, that means it was rushed, like this one. I do apologise. So yeah! Soz for rushed A/N, I'm typing this at 10:00pm where I live. I'l see you all in the next chapter! Cya!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Warning

**Before we begin, I'm going to try something. At the end of every chapter, in case you get confused, I will have a really short description of what happened. Yeah.**

 **Also, from now on I'm just going to call Female Jesse our good old fan name Jessica to avoid confusion between the twins. And yaya! Long chapter!**

* * *

Ellie forced herself to breathe. It was the same as a couple nights before. Watching her friends fall at the hands of... of... She couldn't even think of his name without shaking. Last night's nightmare wasn't as bad, but still evil. Running for miles through a hot desert with angry citizens behind her, shouting and calling her a liar, led by members of the New Order. These horrible onslaughts of imaginary weren't the only things she suffered every night. At day, hallucinations would trigger panic attacks and sudden flashbacks instantly stopped her from doing anything without a few minutes of recovery.

She couldn't keep the secret for long. She'd eventually have to tell SOMEONE. That she was the one who killed Jessica. Yes, herself was under control by... SOMETHING, but she didn't even make attempts to resist. She just let whatever was manipulating her body do what it needed to to. Pathetic. She might as well have let that mob of civilians get her if she did that.

But something in her head was telling her to stop. Telling her that confessing would be bad. No other reason, just bad. And she trusted that feeling, even though it didn't seem right. She called that feeling the Second Soul. It was as if part of her was fighting against the other, and the Soul was clearly winning.

Ellie looked at the clock. 6:00am. Knowing that returning to sleep would be torturous, she grabbed a book next to her, flicked on the redstone lamp and continued reading about how AND gates and NOT gates could be used to create working dance floors, ignoring the shouts of confusion outside.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Who's ready to win this?" Aiden smirked at his two teammates. He was in a good mood today. Ever since he kicked out Lukas, they've been winning every Build Battle ever entered. No doubt they'd win this one, to. He didn't care about where Lukas went. He was probably off to join his Order of the Losers.

"Yeah! BLAZE RODS!" Gill shouted, pumping his fists.

"The Blaze Rods will win this for sure, I mean, look at the competition! Gravel? Netherrack? Dirt?! DIRT?! Who uses DIRT in a building competition?!" Maya stated. "People are noobs these days!"

"Agreed with that. You got the iron blocks?" The leader asked.

Gill held them up. "Gill got half a stack! Those villagers were much more generous, Gill only had to give them some apples and carrots, and most of them were from their own farms! Hehe!" He proceeded to laugh evily.

"Good. Now shut up and stop using third person" Aiden shushed him.

"And I got the other half of the stack. That's just the right amount" Maya toyed with them for a moment. "It's surprisingly easy to trick those griefers into giving us loot!"

"Great, and I've got the stone and other stuff. Remember what we're building, okay?" Aiden glanced at Gill before finishing his sentence. The build would definitely win a ten out of ten, if they did it right. They were building a massive iron sword in stone, and it would be incredible. "The build space we have is a LOT bigger than before. 50 blocks long AND wide? Wow. Makes it so much easier for us!"

"What the heck is taking this final team so long to get here?" Maya groaned. "We've been waiting forever!"

"I dunno, they've probably heard we're so good and they want to extend how long we have to wait to win."

"True, we ARE that good after-"

"Look! There they are!" Gill pointed out. A group of four were walking away from the registration desk and to the last remaining build zone, which was right next to the Blaze Rods. Aiden didn't recognise them. They were a new team. The other teams he recognised from other building competitions, but these guys were new. As soon as they settled in and dropped off their stuff, the leader of the Blaze Rods stormed off to them.

"Hey, you!" Aiden shouted at one of the builders wearing iron boots. "What took you so long, noobs? Trying to cancel our win? Who do you think you are, losers?"

The team turned to face the Blaze Rod. The builder next to the one he shouted, with a green Creeper Cap, instantly stood forward to defend his comrade and pointed accusingly at him. "Well excuse me! What about you, huh? You just mind your own business, you little-"

The one with iron boots silenced him. She responded calmly towards Aiden. "You must be Aiden, the leader of your team over there. I must say, I'm not surprised, with that attitude. Well, I lead our build team, aka the Wolves."

"Us Blaze Rods don't care about who you are. Or your team. We don't care about our enemies. Only about who wins, and that will be us."

"Okay then. Maybe you'll take us seriously when we beat you!" Creeper Cap growled. "Or, since you're BLAZE RODS, I'll toss you into the Nether. I bet you wouldn't survive a minute!"

"You did not just say that!" Maya butted in, and Gill muttered 'Blaze Rods' under his breath while crossing his arms and glaring at the Wolves.

"Oh yes I did!"

"Calm down, Ben. We don't want to fall all the way back down their level" Iron Boots said. "You can act like children all you want later on, after the event."

"But Hailey..."

"No buts."

Aiden was about to brag back when realised she said 'event' not 'competition', as if no one was a threat. He took in their appearances. The leader who had been called Hailey, as well as her iron boots, had long blonde hair in a braid. She also had a white tshirt and faded jeans. Over that white shirt was a navy-blue vest with the image of a wolf's face.

Creeper Cap, Ben, had hair that was short and obsidian black, and wore tan shorts and a green polo shirt as well as black sneakers. He also had the wolf vest. His iron-gray eyes seemed so intense that they might even be able to read thoughts. The other two members had gone to mingle with the other teams, so it was hard to see who they were, but one of them was a male in blue, and the other a female in red. The girl was waving her hands in the air and laughing, but the rest of the other team she was talking to were pale in shock. It was the opposite for the boy. He was busy helping an injured team member near the building competition entrance to her feet, with the rest of the team thanking him over and over. No doubt both of them also had wolf vests. Matching gear? CopyCats...

"Listen up, you ink sack!" Aiden stared directly into the Wolves leader's eyes. They were emerald green, like an ocelot's, which was a bit odd. "We WILL beat you and your little puppies. I promise."

"Well, good luck. Do you normally break promises?"

With that, both team leaders turned and walked back to their posts, right as the announcer stood up and announced the competition.

"What losers!" Aiden grumbled, ignoring the rules to the competition.

"I know, right?" Maya rolled her eyes and glared at Ben, who was glaring back. "Thinking they can stand a chance. Ridiculous!"

"Blaze rods!" Gill said.

They stopped when they heard the announcer beginning the countdown.

"Five!"

The selfish team pulled out their blocks.

"Four!"

Gill pulled a face at Ben.

"Three!"

He pulled a face back.

"Two!"

Someone on another team sneezed.

"One! Build!"

The teams started building. The Blaze Rods built fast and furiously, not glancing at the competition, knowing it would all be worse than theirs. No one took a break. Even halfway through, Aiden was still full of confidence. They would surely take first place. The only issues they had so far were getting Gill to stop shouting "BLAZE RODS!" over and over again. But as they started working on the final part of their build, Aiden couldn't help but feel as if everything was getting a bit... darker...

They finished three minutes later right as the announcer announced the ten second call. The three Blaze Rods stood tall on the crossguard of the colossal iron sword. There was a tiny pool of water below them if they were to get off without harm. The sword looked real enough that someone would think that it was somehow enlarged.

"We did it, guys. We did it!" Aiden addressed his team. Maya smiled and Gill cheered.

Aiden glanced at the competition. One group had built a small shrine. At least they finished. Another was trying to put out the flames that were eating at it's wool replica of a sheep head. How foolish to put lava right next to it, and what does lava have to to with sheep? One of the teams were just finishing the base of whatever they were building. A team had stopped building and quit a while ago. Good. They were never going to win this anyway, they were truely the best of them all...

"Erm, why is it so dark? It's only the middle of the day!" Maya said, mirroring Aiden's thoughts from before. Aiden felt like he had forgotten something, so he looked at the Wolves build zone. He expected something okay, if they thought they were THAT good. Maybe a detailed monument, or a giant pet store.

What he saw nearly made him fall off the sword.

The build was twice the size of theirs, almost blocking off the sun; the reason why it was dark. It nearly took up most of the space, only just inside the required measurements. The build itself didn't look like it was made in just an hour. A stone statue resembling a person was carrying a whole section of land on its shoulders, with a medium house and garden stop it. A small waterfall was tipping water over the edge of the island, making a safe way to get down. It looked like a giant rock humanoid had pulled out a section of the world and was carrying it around. Aiden could see tiny figures on top of it. The Wolves. He saw one of the builders wave down at him. Taunting.

"Guys?" He said, without the smug and stuck-up tone that was normally in his speech. He sounded like someone who had surrendered..

"What?" Maya asked.

"We're doomed..." He pointed to the massive structure that was their competition.

"What do you me- oh my Notch!" The girl's jaw dropped. Gill, being Gill, fainted. Aiden slapped him awake.

The other teams had gathered down below the Wolves' structure and all had the same look of shock on their faces. Some were clapping and cheering, others were pointing and chatting excitedly. The judges also were standing there, impressed. There was a sudden silence as they whispered to each other, constantly pointing at the Wolves' build. Finally, one of them raised her voice.

"It's time for the verdict!" She said. Aiden remembered her. She was the one who was the announcer at the Endercon building competition... With Jessica's gang. He shook that memory from his head as she continued speaking. "It was a close call between the reigning champions, The Blaze Rods, and our newest team, The Wolves. With three full tens beating out two nines and one ten, it looks like our newest build team has managed to defeat the champions in their own game for the first time in weeks!"

Aiden grumbled. They won their first EVER match? Luck. It had to be. The crowd burst out into cheers and applause as the winners jumped off their island down to the ground using their one waterfall. As soon as they hit the ground, the cheers got louder. Hailey stood up slowly and waved to the audience, not going overboard with showing gratitude. Ben was leaping up and down, punching the air in joy, howling almost exactly like an actual wolf. The boy in blue helped the girl in red to her feet. After that, the girl started bowing. On closer examination, she had short brown hair, black pants and red leather gloves. Also visible to see were crimson boots, their trademark wolf vest over a red and white jersey and golden knee and elbow pads. She was wearing a rust-coloured wielding mask over her face so it was hard to tell what colour her eyes were. The boy wore gray trainers, black trousers and the dreaded wolf vest under a black t-shirt. He took off an iron helmet, shaped like a spartan's, exposing his neatly combed ginger hair, lapis-blue eyes and gentle smile. On his back was a single iron weapon, an axe. He also had a leather belt strapped around his waist. The one who announced the competition stood forward. She spoke as the Blaze Rods jumped off their sword.

"Congratulations, Wolves. You're obviously new here, yet you've gotten first, scored three ten out of tens AND beaten the champions on your first ever competition. Could you please tell us about yourselves?"

"Well," Hailey replied modestly. "I'm Hailey. Leader of my team. These are my friends, Ben, Gabby and Josh. We've been practicing building for a long while so we could enter competitions like these, as well as a couple other things."

"Will you be contending in any events this year?"

"Yes, we will enter other events. The competition seems tough, but we'll make it. We're getting ready to enter the Official Mineclash Tournament. Let's just hope we will get a place in it, many teams are doing it, to."

"And you probably will, after this experience," Then the announcer turned to the Blaze Rods. "Aiden, as leader of the Blaze Rods, how do you feel about this turn of events?" She stepped back quickly to avoid being the target of anger.

"Well, it was beginners luck that they beat us on their FIRST EVER competition. But next time we won't go easy on them! They held up a good fight, but as a Blaze Rod, I KNOW we will redeem ourselves!" He yelled out, making sure everyone heard him. "I'd say break a leg for next time, but I'd mean it literally. So listen up, Wolves. You may have put us out this time, but when we meet again, we'll be on fire. So-"

Aiden probably had more to say, if he wasn't interrupted by an explosion from right underneath him.

WorldBender had to hold in its laughter at the reaction of this sudden turn of events. The builders had cried out in surprise when it had summoned the explosion. Right underneath him. Aiden, leader of the Blaze Rods. The explosion was under him, but slightly off, so he fell forward and fell on his face instead of high into the air. It still hurt, though, as he was groaning in pain. Finally. That arrogant human was getting what it deserved. Time to finish it, even if he was too selfish. That would mean his Levels wouldn't be as strong as others. But it would not let any Level go to waste, and there were plenty other people around. This was like a buffet. Pick and choose. To use, or to join. It had to wait hours until it could do what it had to do. But right now, it was time to gain a few more... Levels, as it liked to call them. There wasn't really an official word for them, but Levels had to do.

They were all still staring at the explosion site, and a couple others were trying to find healing items. Too preoccupied to notice the WorldBender sneak out of the shadows. It sheathed Gabriel's sword. No weapons would be needed after this, anyway. Or even beforehand.

"Aiden, are you alright?" Maya asked in worry.

"I-I'm fine! Sheesh, I-I'm gonna kill -argh- whoever did -oof- that..." Aiden groaned and sat up. He still had enough energy to speak. "Who the heck jus-just did that?!"

This was the que. WorldBender concentrated on the clear space in front of Aiden, and the ground beneath it changed from grass to gravel. It heard gasps of surprise. Let them be surprised. "That would be me, I'm afraid."

Aiden glared at this sudden appearance. "Who are you?"

"Looks like arrogance has made your mind mushy, am I right?" It said, pretending to sound surprised. "Come on, don't you recognise me? Order of the Pig? Ocelot rivalry? WitherStorm? Death?" It threw its hands up. "It's an easy guess."

His eyes widened. "No way. You-You died! How are you-" He had a confused look on his face. "What are you here for?"

"Simple. Compliance."

"What?"

She extended her hand, and a dark wither skull popped out of nowhere. "If you don't to perish the same way Gabriel the Warrior did, then I suggest you hand over the Flint and Steel."

Aiden appeared stunned for a moment. NO ONE saw him and his team sneak into that temple. No one saw them take the Flint and Steel. How did this thing know? He scoffed. "THAT'S what you blow me up and threaten to kill me for? Flint and Steel?!"

"You know what I'm talking about. The glowing blue one. Give it to me. In fact, I'll even give it back."

"Nope. If that's all you need, then no deal! You're just an evil, annoying, useless little-!" He was too scared to call it something.

WorldBender simply smiled. It knew he would refuse. "Well then, looks like I'll do it myself."

It clenched its fist, making the skull shatter into black dust which was carried away by the wind. It aimed the palm of its hand at Aiden and focused. A moment later, two small blue objects flew out of his jacket pocket and into its grasp. It smirked at Aiden's look of amazement. He watched as WorldBender played with it for a few seconds, then tossed it back at him. He caught it, confused why it had gone through so much trouble just to hold Flint and Steel for a few moments and to give it back. However, he noticed that the Flint and Steel didn't pulse as much, or feel that cold. The blueish glow was slowly fading away.

"Well," It turned away. "Nice doing business with you, Aiden. Now, let me just ask a question... How many people care about you that much to give away their life for you?" The WorldBender, in one quick motion, swung its arm. The punch was strong enough on its own, but it also sent a great shockwave, sending Aiden back a few blocks. He attempted to get up, but some force was holding him to the ground. He felt something spiny and bushy on the back of his head, like leaves.

Aiden saw the thing that was once an old rival turned dead stand above him. He saw something white in its hand. Bone meal. What would it do with that? The bushy sapling thing was still pressing against his head, already painful enough... Sapling. Bone meal. And his head was right underneath it. He started begging for mercy. "No, no, no! Please! You can't! I'll do anything! Just don't do it! Help! Help! Don't!"

"I would, my friend, even with my own intentions. But you keep forgetting something. You're just an evil, annoying, useless little Blaze Rod." It brought down the bone meal. It didn't know how Aiden would die. Decapitation would be faster, or maybe the tree would go straight into his head. But Aiden deserved a slow death. Like suffocation. And that's exactly what happened.

It knew it would enjoy what would happen next, even after living for only a few days. It enjoyed watching people recieve their fate from judgement. It enjoyed watching sinners squirm in pain, getting what the deserve, until they die. Just like the Blaze Rod was doing now, trying to force the log block from his head, struggling. But it was inevitable, as the struggles turned to twitches, and then stopped altogether. His arms dropped to his sides. It felt a rush of power as two Levels flew towards it. The WorldBender didn't bother breaking the block that suffocated him. It would be gruesome already, and the audience had already been exposed to enough. It had done its job. It raised its voice for all to hear. "This is only a warning!

The audience was stunned. All of this had happened in just a minute. The remaining Blaze Rods were especially surprised. The Wolves were even confused by what had come of this. The WorldBender pointed at the Blaze Rods. Or what was left of them. The boy was deranged. Might as well end his suffering. It summoned an axe above his head. Gill was later dead, the iron axe buried into his head. It didn't even bother collect his Levels. He probably had even lesser than Aiden. It glared it Maya. "Be greatful that I need a message bearer, Blaze Rod."

It summoned a wither skull once again. This time, it flew straight for her, and clamped her shoulder. She shouted in pain, and already black streaks were going down her arm. The Wither demon pointed at the Wolves.

"She won't make it to town by herself. Take her to the Order and tell them that this was a warning of what's to come if they don't act. Go now."

They stared in shock at the WorldBender, who had just killed two Blaze Rods and made a wither skull bite into someone's shoulder. Fearing the worst, they complied, assisting Maya into the woods.

* * *

 **Okay! Time for the quick description! Ahem.**

 **We have a continuation from last short chapter with Ellie waking up from a nightmare. Feeling guilty and not wanting to go to bed, she reads a book about redstone and doesn't care about the shouts outside over Gabriel's death. We then head back to Aiden and his Blaze Rods, who are entering a build competition. A rookie team called the Wolves beats them at their first ever competition by building a statue holding an island with a house, only to be interrupted by the WorldBender. It absorbs the powers of a glowing Flint and Steel that Aiden and the Blaze Rods stole from an old temple, then kills Aiden by suffocating him with a tree and Gill gets an axe to the head. The Wolves are commanded to take Maya, with a wither skull eating her arm, back to town to warn the Order.**

 **And I'm back! Sorry for slow updates, I'm busy with stuff. I also want to slow down updates so by the time I get to interesting bits, Episode 6 is out so I can use some of the info in there for this fanfic. Also, I have set a goal for myself not to use caps as much, it makes me seem annoying, I think. Right?**

 **DK: True.**

 **Me: Yeah. So, we've got four new OCs! Say hi, guys!**

 **Hailey: Hello, there!**

 **Ben: Heya!**

 **Gabby: Hiiiiiii!**

 **Josh: *smiles* It's an honour.**

 **Me: They will be appearing throughout this fanfic. So yes, get ready for things to get odd! Ellie's dying on the inside, WorldBender is stealing souls, Aiden and Gill are dead, and bad things are happening. Oh well, at least Reuben's still alive! Anyway, cya in the next chapter, guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: The veggie from another world

**So sorry for the slow updates! Anyway, here's the next chapter! And just a quick note, I changed Hailey's name to Alicia. Why? My autocorrect keeps insisting that her original name is Henry!**

 **DK: Lol! Get wrecked!**

 **Alicia: *sighs***

* * *

Petra was in a bad mood. As public-elected leader of the New Order, her day right now wasn't going so great. First, she was waken at seven to five in the morning just because Axel needed some cake. Then, Jessica's twin brother arrived out of nowhere. Jessica's body was nowhere to be found and Gabriel was dead. A wither skull with strange engravings was lying on top of his chest.

She remembered the scene. She had done a small tantrum. Jesse was cuddling Reuben close. Lukas took a whole minute to pull out Gabriel's corpse. Olivia and Axel were trying to call in Ivor, thinking he would know what it meant. He did.

"This is incredible!" He had said. "I haven't seen these symbols in real life since the Order of the Stone's first offical mission!"

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"It's language of the Wither Skeletons, and this is a message written in it!"

"Well then, can you tell us what the message says?" Olivia questioned, impatiently.

Ivor scratched his neck. "Um, about that... I cannot actually tell you..."

Petra glared at him. "What do you mean, you can't actually tell us?!"

"I didn't bother memorising the language from the book, so I can't say it fluently, or even at all."

"Why don't you just get 'the book', and, you know, read it from there?" Lukas suggested as if it were obvious.

The old Brewer sighed. "I, well, may have accidentally dropped it in a pool of lava in the Nether while on my travels."

"What?!" Petra growled.

"I was studying some Wither Skeletons have a conversation using the book, when some Zombie Pigman shoved me and sent the book flying!"

"Didn't you put fire resistance on the book so it would actually SURVIVE with Nether?!"

"Potions don't WORK on books! Now, don't shout at me, combat girl. We'll find it out eventually!" He growled back.

"That's one thing bad about lava, Ivor," Jesse tried to crack a joke. "It burns stuff."

She didn't find that whole ordeal amusing, let alone the joke. And now, instead of helping Olivia, Axel and Ivor find another alternative, she was forced to go on daily patrol. They had said, "Gabriel's gone. You're the greatest warrior we have now, so we need you around, okay? And remember, meeting fifteen minutes later!"

Oh well, at least she wasn't with Ivor.

Nothing ever happened much. The area was well lit at night, so mobs wouldn't turn up often. At day, the only issues were helping people with crafting recipes, and the occasional sparring challenge from wannabe fans. So she was bored on her patrol, as usual. Petra sighed and leaned on a streetlight, constantly on the watch for anything fun.

"I'm not lying, nerd!"

"Yeah, and I'm Ellegaard! Give her more stuff!"

"I can't magically make golden apples appear in my hands! What do you think I am, Notch!?"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, King of Sarcasm!"

She looked up quickly, scanning the area for the source of the argument. Her eyes rested upon a group of five entering the town. Two of them were arguing, but the others were dragging someone else along with them.

"Quiet, both of you! We're here, anyway. Help Josh and I get Maya somewhere safer."

Wasn't that a member of Aiden's crew? Petra immediately ran over to the entrance.

"Woah, what the heck is going on here?" She hollered as she approached.

The Wolves instantly took notice.

"Oh crap, isn't that Petra the Mercenary?! Leader of the New Order?!" One of the arguing ones, in green, gasped and nearly dropped the withering person on the ground.

Petra sighed. 'Mercenary' was the title given to her. There was also Olivia the Mechanist, Axel the Bandit and Lukas the Constructor. The Old Order got cooler names...

"Wait-what?!" The other one who was arguing also gasped after realising who was talking to them. "Geez, can you sign my pickaxe?!"

"Yes, you guys, that's her. And you'll be meeting the rest of them later, so stop acting like baby zombies!" The girl who told them to shush commanded, as the two fans blushed. She turned to face the fighter of the second Order. "We need help, right now. Like, a lot".

Petra nodded. "I can see that. But who the heck are you guys?"

She replied, "The name's Alicia Scott. The guy who looks like a spartan is Josh Everett. The two bickering cousins with the creeper cap and wielding mask are Ben Corey and Gabby Terra."

"And the half dead kid on your arms is Maya, right?"

"Yup".

They stood quietly for a while, until the critically injured Maya groaned in pain, breaking the silence. "Come on then, you lot. You all don't look exactly the best. And I've got a meeting in a few minutes, so you might as well tag along. And explain EVERYTHING".

With that, the mercenary headed towards the temple, with the pack of Wolves and a damaged Blaze Rod right behind her.

 **VVVVVVV**

"So, I call this meeting to... To... Uh, what"s the word again?" Petra began, but messed up the line.

"Order. Meeting to order, Petra, okay?" Olivia filled in the blank.

"Thanks. I call this meeting to order. But why did we add that bit anyway? We're a team, not a council. Whatever" This was her fifth meeting already, but she still didn't understand why they had these meetings, or how to say the first opening line. Or why she had to stand up the whole time while everyone else got a comfy seat. "So, anyway, from the looks of all your faces, you're all eager to begin. Who has urgent things to say?"

The daily meetings consisted of all the members of both the Orders, including Ivor. They had invited Ellegaard, but she refused the offer, saying it was too much. Soren was still missing, having vanished since the WitherStorm battle. Magnus was, of course, dead. And Gabriel's chair was empty. Somehow Jesse was there, to, for some reason, with Reuben. However, Petra had only just pronounced the word 'say' before every hand went up. She sighed, pointing to Olivia first. "Looks like everyone is getting a surprise today. What's up, 'liv?"

"Well," The mechanist began. "Axel, Ivor and I found nothing to help us decipher the message on the skull. But we DID find out that there's a small war going on. The griefers of Boomtown are blaming Ellegaard and all redstone engineers in the area are to blame for Magnus's death. They're retaliating back, saying he was going to die anyway because of his reckless actions, and that Ellegaard had nothing to do with it, and that the griefers are lying jerks. We've heard that some griefers attempted to seize and conquer the minecart track system in the Nether so they can get easy access, while the redstoners tweaked the redstone so that all minecarts would plunge straight into complicated traps. This also means we won't be able to travel through the Nether, and this will make things much slower for us."

"You still haven't found a source to translate the message, and the griefers and redstone engineers are fighting against each other, and we can't travel using the Nether, even though it's faster. Okay then. Who else got anything?" Petra pretended to write down those notes, but in reality was doodling stick figure cartoons on the book.

Lukas looked like he wanted to speak, but before he could do so, the doors opened, and a new friend appeared in the doorway.

"Finally! What took you so long? I thought I was gonna have nothing to present today!" Petra sighed as Alicia strode next to her and placed a wooden block to sit on. "And where're the others?"

"Maya's still in the hospital, and Josh is at the apothecary trying to get some more healing items. Ben and Gabz are just walking around, I guess..." She replied evenly, ignoring all the confused looks from everyone else on the table.

"Woah, did you just say that name? The Blaze Rod?" Lukas raised an eyebrow at the sound of his ex-teammate's name and Alicia nodded. "What happened?"

After a short pause, she replied. "We were at a build battle, when Aiden and his other friend got murdered, with Maya getting, well, I don't know how to put it into words, really." Silence, so she continued to explain the situation. "Right after my team and I, the Wolves, won the competition, a bomb went off right under Aiden's feet. Then this strange dude appeared out of nowhere. Not like when someone walks to you so quietly you don't notice them unless they speak, but they literally teleported in front of him. They were having some sort of conversation, until he was killed along with the other Blaze Rod guy. I'm not gonna explain HOW Aiden died, it was waaaaaaay too brutal, but I can say that the other dude died when an axe appeared above his head and was bludgeoned by it. And then a wither skull appeared out of nowhere and now is stuck in Maya's shoulder."

They all tried to imagine how Aiden would have had his life ended, then realised how creepy it was for them to be thinking about that, so continued.

"Finally those jerks got what they deserve!" Axel exclaimed, before glares from Lukas, Ivor, Olivia, Petra, Jesse, Alicia and even Reuben made him recall his sentence. "I mean- he was killed by some super-powered freak?"

"Pretty much..." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You got anything on who they were or what they wanted?" Petra asked.

"The figure was completely black and purple, probably a suit or something, so I'm pretty sure none of us survivors caught a glimpse of their face. However, I did manage to snatch this thing from Aiden's corpse, check it out," Alicia took out the bounty and threw it on the table. Ivor gasped.

The enchanted flint and steel lay on the stone slab surface. However, the blue glow was constantly changing brightness, sometimes reverting back to its normal silver colour before flickering back on again. There were so many cracks and scratches on it that it was odd it didn't shatter to billions of pieces when it hit the table.

"This," She said, rubbing her hands together. "Is all that they wanted. I have no idea what the heck it is, but whatever it is, it must be pretty powerful, because our mystery teleporting telepathic psychopath absorbed all its power and now it probably has one last use. I think they called it a Portal Key or something. And geez, that thing is COLD!"

Ivor was jumping around, excited. "Oh my goodness! This is, is..."

"What does it do? Can you travel through other dimensions, besides the Nether?" Olivia said.

"Yes, yes. But even MORE!" Ivor replied.

"Ivor, just spit it out! Ever since she pulled that thing out you've been dancing as if endermites were biting your butt!" Petra said, exasperated.

"Sorry. This find was used by a group of legendary old builders! Even older than the original Order of the Stone! Using this flint and steel could lead us closer to the Eversource!" He said, obviously hyped up with whatever it was. "Argh! I can't wait!"

"Sorry, say that again?" Alicia asked.

"To the Eversource!"

"Ever-whadda?" Petra said.

"THE EVERSOURCE!"

"What does it do?" Lukas enquired.

"The Eversource is said to have an unlimited supply to EVERY material in the world! Infinite! With this portal key the treasure will be ours! We must go find it!" Ivor got up, but was stopped.

"Ivor, treasure IS cool, but we still have a whole meeting to go, and besides, I'm sure that thing isn't gonna survive even being held. So sit your old excited butt down and cooperate!" Petra said, sternly.

"Fiiiiine..." Ivor pouted.

"Anyway, Lukas, what were you going to say?" The mercenary asked.

"All the treasures were stolen," Lukas sulked. Everyone looked at him in shock. "I'll say it again. The treasures of ours were stolen. I was in the Treasure Room, when this guy wearing a white pumpkin for a mask broke in, swiped the stuff and bashed me in the head! Next thing you know, they were gone, the thief and our stuff!"

"Seriously? No way!" Axel interjected, and the room erupted into confusion.

Jesse hadn't spoken since the meeting started, but then his eyes widened, and he rose his hand. "Yeah, about that, are you talking about the guy with a white pumpkin head and navy jumpsuit? Diamond axe?"

"That's the one Louie was talking about. Why?" Ivor said. He clearly didn't care that much about the treasuresand just was thinking about the Eversource.

He stood up and went to the closet behind his seat. With a bang, he threw it open. What no one expected was to see an unconcious figure fall out and onto the floor. They were wearing a white pumpkin and navy suit. A diamond axe fell out with the figure. "You're talking about this guy, right?" Jesse asked as everyone's jaws fell open.

"Jesse, how did you- why is he in a closet?" Lukas asked.

"It's kind of an awkward story..." He shrugged as he picked up the axe, but explained. "I was exploring the hallways because the architecture was amazing, when I saw the White Pumpkin dude charging towards me. I stepped backwards right as they were about to hit me, and then the iron door slammed in their face. I'm pretty sure I was standing on a pressure plate or something. Anyway, they were knocked out from the impact, and I didn't know what to do with them, so I just shoved them in this closet. In fact, that's the whole reason why I attended this meeting".

"Nice one, Jesse!" Olivia congratulated, and that was when the White Pumpkin began to stir.

"Ugh, what the-" They groaned, but found a sword pointed directly at their face.

"Hands behind your back, thief! You're going nowhere!" Petra snarled. Suddenly awake, they tried to reach for their axe, until noticing the precious weapon in another boy's arms. So they complied, hiding them behind their back. "Now empty the contents of your inventory. Don't try anything funny!"

The White Pumpkin slowly obeyed. They began to dump items on the floor. A book with only one page, a rusted lever, a handful of redstone dust, a pufferfish, an arrow and one raw salmon. After that, the flow of items stopped, and the hands went back. They waited, but it was clear that the thief was done.

"Come on, we all know you've got more than that!" Petra said, sternly.

"Yes, you're right, and you're about to SEE IT! NOW, WINSLOW!" The White Pumpkin shouted suddenly in a loud and raspy voice.

A calico cat pounced from out of nowhere, landing on Jesse's head. Everyone jumped in surprise, and Petra's eyes flicked to the side just for a moment. That tiny mistake was just the distracted needed. The White Pumpkin knocked the golden sword away and kicked Petra in the stomach, giving them enough room to throw an ender pearl. It cracked open right next to the window, and the thief was teleported a split second later. Everyone's reflexes were slow to react as the White Pumpkin swiped the diamond axe from Jesse's arms and broke the glass.

"Guess your oppourtunity 'flew out the window!'" They joked and grabbed their cat. "Goodbye!"

With that, they threw another pearl and warped away, just as Jesse reached the window. Then they were running down the streets.

"After them!" Petra cried out.

"I got this!" Alicia said, pulling out an ender pearl of her own and tossing it outside. Within a matter of moments, she also dissapeared in a puff of purple smoke.

After the short disorienting moment from the ender pearl, Alicia spotted the White Pumpkin and Winslow, running off. With no hesitation she ran after them, giving chase, ignoring confused looks from citizens. Eventually, though, Alicia managed to corner the thief on the edge of a cliff.

"Surrender now, you've got nowhere to go!" She shouted, but even as she said this, she noticed the White Pumpkin taking out another ender pearl.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" She said to herself, and pulled out her bow. "Time to execute Manoeuvre Ender..."

"Give up!" They laughed.

The green pearl left the White Pumpkin's hand. However, an arrow from Alicia's bow was also flying towards it. The White Pumpkin realised what was going to happen, but it was too late to throw another pearl. The arrow hit its target, cracking the ender pearl mid-air. And that's where the crook ended up. One second on grass, then in the air. And then falling. To the ground. With no water below to stop the fall. That was Stage One. There was no time to waste for Alicia as she held up two ender pearls. The first she chucked at the falling body of the White Pumpkin. Stage Two was in action. As it burst open, she appeared in purple smoke right on top of the White Pumpkin. Acting quickly, she grabbed them and Winslow in a zombie hug (aka bear hug) and threw the other ender pearl back to the clifftop. If it worked, they would be safe and the thief would be caught. But if not, well...

Suddenly, Alicia found herself disoriented but back on solid ground. It had worked. Stage Three. She dumped the thief on the ground and stood up, feeling heart pounding and light-headed. She aimed another arrow at the stunned White Pumpkin's head.

"Listen in, Veggie Head," She began. "You've seen what I can do. If you kindly surrender yourself, and all your weapons and ender pearls, we can do this the easy way. However, if you try to run, or throw another ender pearl, I'll stick another five arrows through your skull before the pearl can even make it halfway and the only things it'll transfer are your pockets! So, touch the clouds, White Pumpkin!" They, defeated, raised both hands slowly. "That's it, where I can see them. Now, take off that vegetable."

"What?!" The White Pumpkin exclaimed.

"Not complying? Maybe I'll shoot your beautiful cat. Winslow, am I right? It'd be a shame, besides wolves, I really had a thing for calico cats..."

Only had Alicia said 'calico' before the thief grumbled, took off the mask and put it away. Underneath the mask was an individual with red hair, a blue cap and black glasses over her green eyes.

"State your name, kid" Alicia calmly commanded. When she got no answer, she pulled the string of her bow further. "State your name!"

"Cassie. Cassie Rose. And who are you to be calling me a kid?" She snapped back.

Ignoring her question, Alicia said, "Good. Now, pay attention. I want you to tell me all your crimes. And be truthful. If you tell me ALL of the sins you've committed, I'll keep them secret and defend and help you no matter what happens, telling the others you're just a poor person who's been living alone for ages and needs help. If you DON'T tell me everything and fail to convince me you're telling the truth, then I'll make up lies and tell them bad things about you. I'm pretty sure the first thing they'll do is lock you up in a tiny closet of obsidian and surround it with lava, and maybe a few monsters. They'll possibly throw your cat into a pit of wolves, to. You have my word."

Hearing this, Cassie bowed her head a little, but slowly listed everything. "I broke into your Temple. I stole your 'treasures'. I was knocked out by a door. I refused surrender and kicked your leader in the stomach. I attempted escape. And I'm cowarding it out because my cat is being threatened."

"Anything else?"

There was a moment of silence, and Alicia almost let the arrow fly, when she heard what almost sounded like a sigh of guilt. Moments later, a sad reply came. "I killed people. A lot. A couple of the citizens here, for food and resources, but that's nothing compared to what I did in the previous dimension..."

Alicia tensed up her bow. Previous? Was this girl from another dimension? "What are you talking about?"

"I murdered them. All of them. TorqueDawg and Sparklez and Stacy and Lizzie and Dan and Stampy. They're all dead. Because of me. TorqueDawg and Sparklez died from my traps, but everyone else's blood is on this axe blade!" She angrily threw the diamond axe to the ground. Alicia's tense grip loosened. "Dang it, I should have just asked for this stupid key. What was I thinking? We could have all been damn friends. I was trapped in that stupid world for YEARS, but that's no excuse for my crimes! Why didn't I realise that sooner?"

Cassie threw two green items on the ground. Two pieces of flint, both glowing green. Another Portal Key from 'that world'. She turned to the cliff, grabbed her pumpkin head and kicked it off the cliff with a harsh cry. She watched as it fell like a giant snowball and burst into chunks on the ground. Three pigs walked towards the scraps that had fallen from the sky, and started eating them. Cassie fell to her knees. It was this action that made Alicia slowly put down her bow. It was clear that she was changing ways.

"Cassie, I..."

"Don't even start it," She started throwing the items at Alicia. The amulet, wither nether star, the enchanted weapon. Within a few moments, all of the treasure was safely back in front of Alicia. "I'm sorry. I really am. Just let that arrow go and take your stuff!"

"No way. Your time in that dimension drove you insane, and you need help, I'm not ending your life!"

"Then I'll have to end it myself!" Cassie ran to jump off the cliff. However, right before she plunged off the edge, Alicia grabbed her arm. If she let go, Cassie would fall to her death. "Let go!"

"Suicide isn't the answer! Cassie, remember what I said? Once you told all your sins truthfully, then I'd defend you and help you no matter what afterwards! And it's clear what you said was true! You may have ended the lives of many others, but killing yourself won't make them magically come to life again! And besides, you still have your cat! Are you really going to abandon him just like that?!" Alicia insisted as she struggled to pull the girl back up. Winslow meowed sadly at this.

Cassie shared eye contact with Alicia, the only thing preventing her from falling. Then she glanced at Winslow, her only friend.

"Fine, then." She allowed herself to be pulled back to solid ground again. She stroked her cat. "Hey, Winslow." The two girls turned and stood face to face.

"So, here's the deal. I'll make up an excuse to give you a full pardon. I'll let you tag along with me. I'll do my best to assist you in whatever you need, and defend you if any accusations come up. In return, you behave yourself. No killing or stealing. If you do, then I'll reveal who you are. Also, when I command you to do something, you MUST follow. I promise I won't make you a slave, though. I'll help you and you help me. Deal?" Alicia confirmed, and held out a hand.

Cassie looked at her hand, and shook it with her own. "Deal. And I just want to say one more apology-"

"Don't apologise. Remember our truce, okay?" Alicia cut in. "I've forgiven you, and I'll make sure everyone else does, to." She noticed a few figures running up towards them. "Now, just follow my lead."

"You caught them?!" Petra yelled from far off.

As they approached, Alicia got ready to tell a pretty good lie. However, as Cassie picked up Winslow, she swore she heard a nasty voice whisper to her.

' _Electi Sumus_ '

* * *

 **Description time! So Petra is on a daily watch, when the Wolves arrive with Maya. Time skip to a meeting, where we find out that the greifers and redstoners are having war with each other. Alicia, leader of the Wolves, explains the situation. Lukas then states that the treasures have been stolen, until Jesse reveals he had found the thief and locked him in the closet. The thief escapes, though. However, Alicia's boss manoeuvre manages to catch the White Pumpkin. They reveal themselves as Cassie Rose, and explains her crimes, then attempts to commit suicide. Alicia stops her and she makes a deal to protect her. Cassie thinks she hears the words of 'Electi Sumus' and the chapter ends there.**

 **There we go! Looks like things are flowing! Sorry for slow updates and short A/Ns, I'm doing whatever I can to get them out, but I'm being restricted to shorter times on my device and I keep getting mind blanks! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and cya!**

 **DK: Bai!**


	7. Que the 2sad4me music!

**Bad news, peeps. I am gonna be REWRITING this story! *dodges flying suns* Sorry! It's just that this story is kinda everywhere at the moment like when you forget to seal a blender, or when you pop a water balloon! And every chapter actually is pretty much improvised, anyway. And my OCs feel like Mary Sues. Sooooooo sorry! Kinda funny how I do it a while after Gamerwhogames rewrites their story, to (speaking of, you should read it's rewrite!).**

 **The actual rewrite itself will probably be a long while, though, since I'm so busy with final assessments and stuff. Do not fear, however! DK will have you covered with The DK Show! And even more, I'm writing this thing to get my 'writer mood' back up! It has Jesse and the gang appearing in a world...**

 **DK: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

 **Me: Oops, hehe. Nice save, DK.**

 **DK: *grins* Oooooh yeah!**

 **Me: Anyway, gotta go, cya next time!**


End file.
